


To był długi dzień

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I will write a fanfic one day, M/M, Smuga ma ciekawe życie to fakt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, double drabble ale tak pi razy drzwi, it can be a headcanon, pierwsze słowa, pre Wilmuga, soulmates will always find each other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Każdy człowiek otrzymał Słowa, które pozwolą mu odszukać na świecie swoją bratnią duszę.No i tutaj robi się ciekawie...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To był długi dzień

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts).



Każdy z ludzi otrzymał Słowa. Podobno nie ma ludzi o dwóch takich samych znamionach. Podobno.

Ale to bez sensu.

Przecież najczęściej poznając kogoś mówimy to samo, co tysiącom bezimiennych ludzi.

A jednak część osób wierzy w to, że te Słowa padną tylko raz. Od Tej Osoby.

Smuga tego problemu nie ma.

Jego Słowa są wręcz zabawne, co sam sobie powtarza za każdym razem, gdy zerknie na wyryte na ramieniu znamię. 

_"Byłbym naprawdę zajebiście wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał we mnie celować z karabinu!"_

Ciekawi go ta osoba.

Naprawdę ciekawi go, jak też los zderzy go z jego bratnią duszą, skoro to mają być te Słowa. Pierwsze Słowa bratniej duszy skierowane do niego. 

\- - -   
  
Andrzej Wilmowski jest przerażony, gdy widzi po raz pierwszy swoje Słowa, a potem też za każdym jednym razem, gdy na nie zerknie. 

Martwi się czasami o swoją bratnią duszę, gdy na nie patrzy. Jeszcze jej nie zna, ale już wie, że jej życie musi być dość... hm... ciekawe? 

Bo tylko ktoś o niecodziennie dziwnym życiu powitałby kogoś słowami:

_"To był długi dzień, prawie zeżarł mnie lew, spadłem z pieprzonego dachu, a ty podszedłeś mnie na stepie... i dziwisz się, że w ciebie cholera celuję?!"_

Naprawdę aż boi się myśleć, kim jest jego bratnia dusza. 


End file.
